Dawn's First Light Challenges
by Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan
Summary: These are my challenges for Dawn's First Light
1. I Told You So

**Description: Write about a cat warned a about not doing something, but he or she does it a anyway. It should result in something bad, like them getting cold and sick. It's pretty open-ended, and I can see a lot of different directions it can be taken.**

(Line break)

"This is the last time we allow those fish eaters to cross our border," Birchstar said from the top of her rock "Sunclan has had enough."

Yowls of approval came from the crowd below

"We attack at dawn," she said as the clan chattered excitedly. This would teach Streamclan once and for all. In the past moon, five signs of their crossings had been found. Today, actually seeing an unfamiliar cat had been the last straw.

Birchstar's friend, Aldershade, walked up to her.

"You are provoked to easily my friend," he said "I feel this battle won't go over very well."

"Oh quit your complaining," Birchstar replied "Your always worrying about one thing or another. Besides, it's time we show those water dwellers we're not to be messed with."

"Yes I know," Aldershade replied "I've just gotta bad feeling about this."

(Line break)

The group of cats crept slowly along the base of the trees, and quietly passed into Streamclan territory.

Birchstar looked behind her to see her clanmates closely following her. Aldershade looked at her as if to ask, are you sure. Birchstar looked on ahead, towards Streamclan camp.

"Come on guys," she whispered to her clanmates

They nodded and followed her into the camp.

"INTRUDERS," a voice called out

Birchstar looked up in panic to see a cat on gaurd duty was alerting all the others. This was bad, this was bad.

Cats were coming out of their dens to see the intruders. Then, suddenly, the sleepy cats were awoken and began to attack. Birchstar looked around in horror to see that her clanmates were losing.

"Birchstar," a cry sounded out "Help me Birchstar."

She looked over to see Alsershade, just befor a giant paw raked over him and he toppled over.

What had she done

"Retreat Sunclan, retreat," she howled over the noise of the battle "Retreat Retreat."

She hurriedly ran to drag Aldershade and a couple of others came to help her.

(Line Break)

"I'm not sure how much longer he has," said Rivermist, the clan medicine cat "He wounds are deep, but he wanted to talk to you."

Birchstar walked slowly into the medicine den, the sharp smell of herbs greeting her. She was overcome by guilt. Her mistake had caused what was soon to be the death of one of her greatest friends.

"H-hello," a weak voice came from a little bit ahead "Birchstar... I-"

"I'm so sorry Aldershade," she sobbed "I should have listened to you."

Aldershade tried again

"I'm sorry I failed you in the battle," he said "I di-"

"No, no," muttered Birchstar "this is my fault, it's all my fault."

"I did try to warn you," Aldershade wheezed out, then broke off into a coughing fit "I-I told you it was a bad idea... I t-told you s-so..."

And with that, Aldershade went limp, never to breath again, leaving Birchstar alone, yowling in pain.

The End.


	2. The Trail of Thunder

**Description: Write about a cat (most likely an apprentice) crossing the Thunderpath for the first time. Are they scared? Do they turn back? Do they even survive?**

(Line Break)

"The cats that will come to the gathering, are," began Silverstar "Ivysong, Paleeye, Goldenmist, Wavecrash, Cinderclaw, Blizzardpaw, Mistpaw, and Frostpaw."

Mistpaw and her sister Frostpaw were practically bouncing with excitement.

"Oh this will be so fun!" Frostpaw said excitedly "I wonder what it will be like!"

"There will probably be a lot of cats there," Mistpaw said, getting a little nervous "I hope it will be fun though."

At that, Blizzardpaw came up to them.

"This will be my second gathering," she said, proudly "I can tell you, there will be lots of cats there, I hope I can see my friend, Lightkit, again."

"This is going to be awesome!" Said Frostpaw.

(Line Break)

Mistpaw and her clanmates were making their way towards the gathering, when she smelled something foul. It was the disgusting stench of the thunderpath. She had seen it once before on a tour of the territory.

Mistpaw's mentor, Wavecrash, looked down at her.

"We're going to cross here," he said "It's the fastest way to get to the gathering."

"We'll cross first," continued Paleeye "So then you can see how it's done."

"Alright," Mistpaw said with a nod

Mistpaw and Frostpaw watched closely as their mentors looked side to side, watching for monsters.

Then suddenly, they both made a break for it.

The rest of the group ran across as well, then it was Mistpaw's turn.

She turned to look. No monsters appeared to be coming at the moment.

She must have done something wrong though. Maybe she had hesitated to much, maybe she forgot to look the other way, or maybe she just wasn't paying attention, because the next thing she knew, something rammed into her and everything went black.

The End.


	3. A Deadly Decision

**Description: It is the middle of a heavy battle, and the cat is doing fine. But then the cat has to make a choice: save his/her mate, or his/her leader, who is on their last life. You can not save both! One must die.**

(Line Break)

"Those cats think that they can just hop in here whenever they want to," Silverstar said to the clan "First, they leave signs around our territory, for moons, that they've been sneaking around here. Second, they accuse US of trespassing in THEIR territory. Now finally, they've attacked us."

She paused for a moment as if to let it settle in

"Now I ask you," she started up again, "Are we going to let them continue this."

A chorus of nos sounded out thorough the clan.

"Than tomorrow, at noon," Silverstar began "Our clans will meet in battle, and Streamclan will be victorious!"

(Line Break)

Wavecrash decided that a walk around the camp would take his mind off the upcoming battle

As he past the medicine cat den, he overheard something.

"Silverstar," a voice that could only be Ivysong, the medicine cat, said "You mustn't fight in the battle tomorrow, this is your last life, don't waste it."

"Nonsense," someone who must have been Silverstar said "I will not look like a coward in front of my clanmates."

"Yes I understand Silverstar," said the medicine cat, worried "But-"

"I will hear no more of this," Silverstar said, cutting her off "I fight tomorrow."

(Line Break)

"Wavecrash?" Frostheart said "Are you worried about the battle tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he replied to his mate "I'm worried about everyone. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Frostheart smiled at him,

"It's a battle, fish-brain," she said "Cats get hurt, it's just what happens."

(Line Break)

Wavecrash battled his opponent in the mist of the battle, finally managing to knock him over. Sunclan wasn't messing around this time, they looked like they had brought their whole clan. Streamclan had defeated them easily last time, but this time, this time was different.

Wavecrash heard a familiar voice, but this time it had a note of panic in it.

He turned to see Frostheart, caught in a grip that would surely kill her. He started to run over to her, but then, the world suddenly started to move in slow motion. He looked over to see his leader, about to have her enemy's claws raked through her.

He changed his course and ran strait for her, pushing her out of the way, and taking the blow for her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frostheart go limp, as the enemy's jaws bit down.

The world was slowly turning dark for him, as the pain from the wound grew...

The End.


	4. Slipping Away

**Description: A cat is dying and as they near the end of their life they reflect on what they have done, the good times, the bad times, the cats they will miss and finally they go to Starclan/Dark Forest/Tribe of Endless Hunting.**

(Line Break)

A cat struggled helplessly in a pool of blood. Why did this have to happen to him? He had everything.

(Line Break)

 _"I now name you Wavepaw," Seastar said "And due to the shortage of mentors, I will mentor him."_

 _"Rosepaw! Cinderpaw! Wavepaw!"_

 _The voices shouted for Waveki- No, Wavepaw and his siblings._

 _Wow! The leader as his mentor! How much better could it get._

 _Wavepaw looked down and saw his old denmates, Mistkit, and Frostkit, cheering for them._

(Line Break)

"Don't worry Wavecrash," said a voice "We'll get you to the medicine cat den soon."

(Line Break)

 _"We have some ceremonies to preform today," Seastar said "Cinderpaw, Rosepaw, and Wavepaw, please step forward."_

 _They came up to Seastar._

 _"Cinderpaw," she started "You will be a wise and noble warrior, I know you will serve your clan greatly. I hereby name you Cindertail."_

 _Rosepaw walked up next_

 _"Rosepaw," Seastar started "You are brave and a quick thinker, you will greatly serve our clan. I hereby name you, Rosethorn."_

 _Wavepaw slowly walked up in front of the leader_

 _"Wavekit," she said "You are a strong and fast hunter, you will be of great service to your clan. I hereby name you Wavecrash."_

 _"Cindertail, Rosethorn, Wavecrash,"_

(Line Break)

"No Wavecrash," the voice said again "Please don't leave us."

(Line Break)

 _"Wavecrash," Seastar said "While we have lost a wonderful warrior, someone needs to step up and mentor Frostpaw."_

 _"You want me to," asked Wavecrash, surprised "But I'm barely a warrior myself."_

 _"But your one of the only available warriors," she said "The only others are you sisters, and I believe your more prepared for an apprentice."_

 _"Ok," said Wavecrash "I'll try my best to mentor her."_

 _(Line Break)_

 _The pain was worsening and Wavecrash was losing conciseness_

 _(Line Break)_

 _"So what are we going to learn now," asked Frostpaw_

 _"I really don't think there's anything left to learn," Wavecrash replied_

 _It had been a couple of moons since he had become a mentor, and he thought Frostpaw was ready to be a warrior. He would talk to Seastar about it later._

 _While he was thinking about this, his foot got tangled up in a root, and he tripped and toppled over._

 _He could feel his pelt getting warm as Frostpaw started laughing._

 _"I-it's not funny," he said_

 _"Aww," she said with a mocking grin "You look adorable when your embarrassed."_

 _"You look adorable too," he said_

 _"I-I do," Frostpaw turned to look at him_

 _Why had he said that. Wavecrash wouldn't be surprised if his pelt had turned red from how hot it felt_

 _"Thank you," she said while smiling "Now let's get back to camp."_

(Line Break)

The world was getting darker

(Line Break)

 _"Frostheart, Frostheart, Frostheart"_

 _"I did it," Frostheart said to Wavecrash "I became a warrior."_

 _"About time to," he replied "You can come to the den and set up your nest."_

 _"Ok," she replied "As long as it's close to yours."_

(Line Break)

 _"Wavecrash?" Frostheart said "Are you worried about the battle tomorrow?"_

 _"Yeah," he replied to his mate "I'm worried about everyone. I don't want anyone to get hurt."_

 _Frostheart smiled at him,_

 _"It's a battle, fish-brain," she said "Cats get hurt, it's just what happens."_

(Line Break)

He was now here, lying down, waiting to die, hoping it would happen soon, the pain was to much.

Suddenly a light came out in front of him.

"You've done well my apprentice," it said

"Seastar?" Wavecrash asked "Is that you?"

"Yes Wavecrash," she replied "I've come to take you to your new home. Starclan awaits you."


	5. Letting The Hate Out

**Description: Write about a cat killing someone they really hate, any reason you can think of is fine. Try to keep the deaths to a reasonable amount of gore, nothing too messed up.**

(Line Break)

Flamestripe glared across the clearing at her sister, Smallfire. She looked so... Happy. To happy in fact.

There she was, with Brackenthorn.

Oh Brackenthorn, the light of her life, mates with her sister.

She almost couldn't stand to look in their direction. It almost hurt to much...

She couldn't stand living like this. Watching her sister practically taunt her with him.

This was going to stop.

It would stop soon.

(Line break)

Kits. Stupid pathetic kits. Just one more way to make it hurt even worse.

One more thing her sister could hold out in front of her and tease her with.

The tom looked just like his father. Just as handsome.

Did Silverstar think it was funny to appoint her as his apprentice. Flamestripe had had enough. She would not be reminded of Smallfire and Brackenthorn anymore. No more.

(Line Break)

"Where are we going sister?" asked Smallfire "Does it really have to be this far away from camp."

"Oh don't worry," answered Flamestripe "It will be worth it."

"It better be," Smallfire said "I'm tired."

"I'm tired as well," Flamestripe said, stopping "I'm tired of being reminded, everyday, of you and him. Tired of constantly being reminded that he chose you. Tired of your stupid little kits almost, taunting me."

"B-but sister," Smallfire said, backing up "Brackenthorn made his choice so long ago, I thought you were over it..."

"You thought I was over it?" Flamestripe snarled "Over it. I live every day of life, with you taunting me. I'm forced to stare at your kit, every day. Every day. Now you are going to feel how I feel, every day."

"You wouldn't," Smallfire said, shocked

"Oh yeah," said Flamestripe, striking out, pushing her over, and clawing her in the heart "Try me."

Flamestripe slowly licked the blood from her claws and made her way back to camp.

The End.


	6. Where It All Began

**Description: Write about a leader receiving their nine lives from Starclan, try to show all the lives and why they're important.**

(Line Break)

Silverfrost walked quickly down the path to the Moonriver with the medicine cat, Ivysong. The recent events came to surface in her thoughts.

(Line Break)

 _Ivysong walked slowly out of the leaders den with a look of sadness on her face._

 _"Well?" asked Silverfrost, although she already guessed the answer_

 _"She's gone," Ivysong said "Seastar is dead."_

(Line Break)

Silverfrost hated sickness. It had taken their leader away from them. It had taken lots of cats this leafbare.

"We're here," said Ivysong stopping next to a slow flowing river that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Alright then." said Silverfrost "How do I do visit Starclan?"

"Just lick up a few drops," answered Ivysong "And then you just fall asleep."

Silverfrost did as she was told and tried her best to get comfortable on the grass. It wasn't very hard as the grass was soft and she slowly fell asleep and prepared for her meeting with Starclan

(Line Break)

 _"Welcome Silverfrost," said a familiar voice._

 _"Seastar," exclaimed Silverfrost "I am so happy to see you!"_

 _"I'm glad to see you as well Silverfrost," said Seastar "But now is not the time for chit chat, it is time for you to receive your nine lives."_

 _Silverfrost looked beyond her leader and out to the other cats. More cats than she could count stood behind Seastar. Some were familiar, others were not. Young, old, big, small. The crowd of faces seemed to go on forever._

 _A young warrior stepped forward._

 _Brightstripe was one of the cats that had fallen due to the sickness. So many good cats had gone._

 _"With this life I give you endurance," said Dawnstripe "Use it so that you can withstand anything."_

 _Brightstripe walked forward and put her nose on Silverfrost's. Silverfrost felt like she was slowly being torn apart and placed back together again. She to yowl in pain when something stopped her. Brightstripe walked a away, and in her place stood Otterpaw, her first apprentice. Otterpaw had fallen into the river when it was at its fullest. Contrary to his namesake, Otterpaw couldn't swim. Needless to say what had happened._

 _"With this life I give you the gift of caring" said Otterpaw "Use it to have a reason to look after everyone and protect them with your life. Or in your case, lives."_

 _Otterpaw pressed her nose to Silverfrost and she felt herself getting hot. It started as just a warm feeling but then it started to get hotter and hotter until it left her gasping for breath. Otterpaw walked away as another cat took her place. It was her second apprentice, Splashheart, stepped up. She had died in the sickness as well and it was wonderful to see her again. However, before she could meow a greeting, Splashheart started to speak_

 _"With this life I give you the ability to never give up," said Splashheart "Use it so that even in times of darkness, you will always know that there will be a better ending."_

 _This time, instead of the pain from earlier, Silverfrost_

 _felt confidence. She felt sure that at the end of any battle, a glorious victory would await her. Silverfrost looked back up to find her friend from Sunclan. Snowfeather had been one of Silverfrost's close friends and had died of kitting a few moons back._

 _"With this life I give you a positive attitude." said Snowfeather "Use this gift to make sure that you stay positive. It will have a great influence on those around you."_

 _As Snowfeather touched her nose to Silverfrost, she almost felt like she was floating with joy. She looked down just to make sure all paws were on the ground, and saw the next cat. A small kitten had taken her friends place._

 _This must be her little sister, Whitekit. She had died when they were both very little._

 _"With this life I give you strength," said Whitekit "Use it to have the strengths to lead your clan."_

 _Silverfrost had to bend over so her sister could give her her next life. Like the last life, this one had no pain in it. Just the feeling of strength and power. Whitekit bounced away and someone else took her place. This time it was a cat Silverfrost did not recognize. However, based on her memory of kit tales, she guessed it was Sandstar, the leader before Seastar._

 _"With this life I give you the ability to focus," said Sandstar "Use it to keep your mind on what's happening and to not get distracted."_

 _Silverfrost felt like a thousand cats were attacking her all at once. The last few lives had left unprepared and she feel to the ground. As Sandstar walked away, another cat took her place. Shellheart was the legendary strongest warrior in Streamclan. However, somehow in a battle another warrior outwitted him._

 _"With this life I give you intelligence," said Shellheart "Use it so that you will always remember, even the strongest can be outsmarted."_

 _Silverfrost felt the claws just like earlier but this time with out the strength. Shellheart walked away and someone else came up. Randomtail stepped up. This cat was here because the author had run out of ideas and hoped that no one would notice if she put this here._

 _"With this life I give you randomness," said Randomtail "Use it so you know that the cow says moo."_

 _Silverfrost felt like she was going crazy for this life. She felt random. She looked up to see Seastar._

 _"With this life I give you good understanding," said Seastar "Use it to understand the mistakes or choices that others make."_

 _This time, Silverstar didn't really feel anything. The life giving was over._

 _"I hail you by your new name, Silverstar." said Seastar "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Streamclan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code live each life with pride and dignity."_

 _The chorus of the Starclan cats rose up chanting her new name_

 _"Silverstar, Silverstar, Silverstar."_


End file.
